Many power toothbrushes include multiple brushing modes or routines. Typically, these modes focus on various types of dental care needs, such as regular or gentle brushing, oral massage and gum care/stimulation, among others. Oral care with a power toothbrush occurs in both the morning and evening. Such oral care is also often a part of a more detailed personal routine which results in falling asleep in the evening and waking up in the morning. There is an interest in not only improving oral care at these times, but also for decreasing restlessness before falling asleep and for becoming alert after waking up before beginning daily activities.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a power toothbrush to have a capability to impact the user's attention and provide mental/cognitive stimulation and/or mental/cognitive relaxation.